Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 4. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). The mechanic of this level is simple, survive the zombie attack with only ten plants given. Plants are given one at a time meaning, the player will only be given one plant for every zombie that will appear on the lawn. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = |Zombie = |Type = Not OK Corral |EM = Six |Flag = One (divided into five waves) |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to play a Not OK Corral tutorial level. Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: It appears the zombies have been gathered in that corral. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: A not O.K. Corral! Crazy Dave: Better plant something before they get loose. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *First, it is easy if one understands its tutorial or it becomes hard: This level is just like a puzzle. A plant will be given in the conveyor-belt. Once the player plants that plant, the conveyor-belt will disappear and they need to kill all the zombies to plant another plant. This is a wave. There are ten waves in total. There will be always a lot of minecart tracks. The player take advantage of them as he or she can only plant one plant each wave. However, planted plants will be saved if they survive. The player will not get any lawn mowers and the player will get Plant Food at the end of this level, so they need to make a certain strategy. The player should keep moving minecart tracks and they will never lose, unless they did something wrong. Waves 2 |note1 = 1x is given. |zombie2 = 4 5 |note2 = 1x is given. |zombie3 = 1 5 2 |note3 = 1x is given. |zombie4 = 4 5 1 2 3 |note4 = 1x is given. |zombie5 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 1 2 5 |note5 = Final wave. 1x is given.}} Strategies *Plant a Peashooter on the last minecart track. Attack the zombie. *Then, plant another Peashooter on the lane having the zombie. Remember do not plant on minecart tracks. *A Prospector Zombie will appear. Plant a Split Pea on the second minecart track (on the second column). Move that minecart to the lane having that zombie. *Do the same. Now create your own strategy. *Plant a Repeater on the third minecart track on the lane having the Conehead Cowboy. *Focus on killing the Pianist Zombie and the Buckethead Cowboy. *Do as the same. Remember to plant on minecart tracks if important. *Threepeaters will appear, so use them wisely. Gallery NewWW4M.png|Level menu NewWW4G1.png NewWW4G2.png NewWW4G3.png NewWW4G4.png|Final wave NewWW4R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Peashooter - 5 MAX Level - Level Up Wild West Day 4 (Ep.57)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |EM = Ten |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into six waves) |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat a medium-difficulty Not OK Corral level. Difficulty *The Kernel-pults here are pretty weak so the player can present a big danger when Buckethead Cowboy comes. Bonk Choys must be used to deal with Conehead and Buckethead Cowboys. Waves 2 |note1 = 1x is given. |zombie2 = 3 5 |note2 = 1x is given. |zombie3 = 1 2 5 |note3 = 1x is given. |zombie4 = 2 4 5 1 3 |note4 = 1x is given. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 2 3 3 4 4 2 5 |note5 = 1x is given. |zombie6 = 1 3 4 5 2 4 5 2 4 |note6 = Final wave. 1x is given. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Plant Kernel-pults on the left minecart tracks. Plant Bonk Choys on the minecart tracks near the zombies. *Keep moving the minecarts to kill Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys. Gallery NewWW4HG1.png NewWW4HG2.png NewWW4HG3.png|Final wave NewWW4HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Peashooter - 5 MAX Level - Level Up Wild West Day 4 (Ep.57)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Not OK Corral Category:Not OK Corral (Chinese version) Category:Conveyor-belt levels